


Our Universe

by Dubtalia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, SBURB (Homestuck), SGRUB (Homestuck), Trolls With Kids, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubtalia/pseuds/Dubtalia
Summary: What if Karkat and his gang finally did get Earth as their prize for beating Sgrub? However, just as they enter their new universe, they are separated once again. Each of the trolls get stuck with the four kids, who are expecting to play Sburb at the time of their arrival. Will the trolls work together with the kids to get everyone back? Or will the trolls be set on taking over the new universe for themselves?
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Our Universe

You and eleven of your friends had finally made it. Through obstacles and challenges, all twelve of you had managed to pull it through. It may have been rushed to reach your Ultimate Reward, but it seemed like it was the right thing to do. A large hive stands on a floating platform with a single door in the center. This is what the game has lead all of you to. A new place, a new life after losing your own home planet. Your universe. Our universe.  
  
You turned to look at all of your friends. Some had been tired after the long battle with the Black King. Twelve time prototyping from all your lusii was difficult the more the players had entered the game. Not only did the king get it, but the enemies and monsters as well. With the help of an exile, you were all able to take down the Black Queen and King. Jack Noir was slain with the Queen in their final moment of kismesitude. If he could see you now, you wonder if he would be proud for what you and the gang have achieved.  
  
Despite the rough beatings on their bodies, they were smiling with you. You turn back to the large hive with the door. The handle glowed of Skaia. Bright blue skies and white clouds. Your grey hands reached out towards it. A spark was sent through your body from the door. It didn’t hurt. The excitement and tension starts to build up. It is cold and smooth on your grasp before turning it to the side with ease. A click was heard as you pull it to open. A bright light obscures the entrance, but you know what will await you there.  
  
You turn to your friends one last time. Some give a nod of affirmation, while others give a thumbs up or a wider grin. They were ready. Your head turns forward and take a deep breath. You are ready. You take your first few steps inside. The white light consumes you. You have now claimed the Ultimate Reward.  
  


* * *

  
  
Soft. Warmth. These were the few senses that Karkat felt as soon as he regained his vision. His eyes open to see blue skies and white clouds. Upon seeing a bright object in the sky, his body shot up in surprise.  
  
!  
  
Was this...the sun? It sure was bright, but it did not seem as intense as the one from Alternia. Staring at it longer will still probably hurt, but he is not that retarded to do something like look it that long. Returning his gaze to the ground level, lush of green grass surrounds him. A few flower plants had been grown not too far from where he stood. ‘Is this where you fell?’ Karkat thought to himself in question. He checked himself quickly. No bruises or injuries. Even the nubby little horns still seemed to be intact. He is not exactly sure if he fell or just appeared on the spot. There was concern to focus on.  
  


__

WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?

  
  
Karkat was sure that his friends were right behind him. He had felt Terezi right beside him upon entering. What sort of Ultimate Reward was this if he is not around with his group? Was this another challenge for them? He knows they will be lost without their leader after all the shit they went through. Karkat sighs and decides to see if he could try to make any contact with his friends in this new, strange place.  
  
Just as Karkat was checking through his husktop, he felt a strange presence. Like someone was watching him. He put his computer away before turning around. His HOMES SMELL YOU LATER sickle was ready and out to strife back. Nothing. A cool wind gently blows his away. In the few steps he took forward, someone had snuck up behind him.  
  


???: hold it right there!!

  
  
His body turned quickly to face the stranger. Knees bent in a stance with a hunting rifle stood what Karkat is puzzled to see. A being with long, fluffy hair wearing glasses. Eyes were green with no grey skin. It was brighter than his, but Karkat knows this creature could not be a troll. This thing had no horns whatsoever on its head. He could not imagine being hornless. He was briefly thankful of having his small horns. Despite another weapon being pointed at him, Karkat stood his ground.  
  


Karkat: WHO ARE YOU? WHAT YOU EVEN TO START WITH?

  
  
It was now her turn to be just as confused.  
  


???: seriously? i could ask you the same. what are you doing here? i have never seen anyone like you around since i was raised here!

  
  
Raised here? Was this creature really born on this strange land? Before Karkat could shout anything else, a green flash of light briefly blinded his vision. Something had stood beside this other being. Its body lowered down and emitted a growl. White fur with pointed ears, a snout, and a tail raised up in high alert.  
  
A barkbeast.  
  
Karkat was thankful at least there was something in this unknown place that was remotely familiar. The being beside the barkbeast petted him as to try and calm him down.  
  


???: easy there bec. i know what i am doing.

  
  
He looked at them both. Was this its lusus? Could she just be a mutant troll just like him? Or was this Reward to live in a new race with them? Karkat felt confused, if not, irritated as fuck.  
  


Karkat: OKAY, HOLD ON. MAYBE WE GOT OFF ON THE WRONG SAUNTERPOD OVER HERE. MAYBE IT IS THIS NEW HEAT MAKING ME DELUSIONAL. MAYBE IT IS THE LOSS OF ADRENALINE AFTER BEATING A BOSS THAT IS MAKING ME FUCKING INSANE. EITHER WAY, I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL AM I EXACTLY. AND IF YOU WERE REALLY RAISED IN THIS PLACE, THAT MEANS YOUR HIVE IS CLOSE BY. I AM THANKFUL THAT SOMEONE WHO IS CAPABLE OF SPEECH AND STRUTTING ABILITIES HAS BEEN BORN ON WHATEVER WE ARE. REALLY, I AM.

  
  
The young being raised its brow.  
  


???: i lost halfway when you said saunterpod. what is that? it sounds silly. hive? if you mean like a house or home, yeah. it is not too far from here. i just got here quickly with bec once he started to act strange. it happened right as you appeared.

  
  


???: i still dont know who or what you are, but you do seem as lost as i am about this. and since it has been a while since i had anyone else on this island, maybe…

  
  
Green eyes gazed down to the side before returning its look upon Karkat.  
  


???: okay, you can come with me to my place. buuuuut you may have to put that down. just to make sure you wont do anything dangerous.

  
  
The rifle points to the sickle.  
  


Karkat: WHAT? HELL NO! HOW CAN I BE SURE IF YOU DON’T START GOING ALL TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC ON ME?

  
  
A sigh came from the hornless animal.  
  


???: alright alright. i will put mine too and bec will take them both away. is that good enough for you, mr. grouch?

  
  
Karkat glares on that insulting nickname. He should not really leave himself defenseless. But at the same time, he still does not know where he is, who this is, and where his friends are. This ‘someone’ is the only being that has made contact with him so far and has a place. A hive which means a building to shield from this hot weather. A building which probably has a husktop with a connection. He could use that to get in touch with his friends. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  


Karkat: FINE. JUST DON’T BREAK IT.

  
  


???: dont worry, bec will not do it. that would be mean. youll be extra careful with it, right boy?

  
  
Its mood brightened as the being pets the barkbeast again. ‘Bec’ seems to have calmed down and stood up. He pants before giving an affirmed woof. The two slowly set their weapons down on the grass. Both raised their arms up high in sync to show there were no dirty tricks. With a quick speed and flash, Bec picked up both items and transported them to another place. Karkat could barely recognize those locations, but they seemed to be taken inside a room. He then appeared behind Karkat. The being walked close to him.  
  


???: alright, come with me. bec will follow us.

  
  
Likely to be extra cautious if Karkat does pull something in front of him, he suspects. Karkat could not blame a lusus to still be on guard. He must have been nice taking care of this frazzled hair animal.  
  


???: oh, guess we should start introducing ourselves, dont we? my name is jade harley, whats yours?

  
  
Jade ask with a bucktooth smile. He felt uneasy to tell about himself, but there is no turning back now.  
  


Karkat: KARKAT. JUST KARKAT.

  
  
He is reluctant on giving his caste name. A first name basis should be just fine. She did not seem to mind.  
  


Jade: alright, karkat. its a...welcome to meet you.

  
  
She chuckled softly, unsure of herself what to think of Karkat after their first meeting. She was ready to bury that behind.  
  


Jade: lets go.

  
  
Jade Harley started to lead the way and Karkat followed right behind with Bec chasing after.  
  


Jade: karkat...karkat…

  
  
He could hear his name being mumbled softly by Jade. Suddenly, she stops in her tracks and looks over to him. His body froze as she looked at him with curiousity.  
  


Jade: you...wouldnt happen to know someone named gc, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Testing out to see how things go with this one.


End file.
